Changing Lives
by teamjacob91
Summary: One minute I was at my house laughing with my brother; the next, I was standing alone in the middle of a forest with freezing water pouring down on me. What the hell? PaulXOC
1. Break In

**Chapter One**

**Break In**

"Lighten up Trevor," I laughed. "It was just a joke."

My twin brother looked at mea and cracked a smile.

"I know Ellie, I'm just messing with you," he admitted, laughing along with me.

Just then, the door to our apartment busted open.

"Get down on the floor," a deep voice demanded. Three built men came storming into the small house.

Trevor and I looked at each other and I ran for the phone before on eof the intruders did something bad. But, of course, one of then grabbed me by ma long blond hairs and pulled me down.

"I said get down!" he screamed at me.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and then blacked out.

_HA HA! Yes, first chapter is short, but we will live and get on with life…_

_R & R PLEASE!!_


	2. Midnight Walk

**Chapter Two**

**Midnight Walk**

It was freezing cold when I came to. I could feel that I was drenched in something wet. Please don't be blood!

I opened my eyes, but it was pitch black.

(That was strange because I live in Grand Rapids, Michigan and it was never this dark there.)

What kind of sick joke was this?

"Trevor," I called out, getting on my hands and knew. I was feeling around for any other bodies while listening at the same time. Nothing but the rain and wind.

Where the hell and I? Maybe I am just dreaming. I pinched my forearm, but the only conclusion I came up with that this was all too real.

I got up on my feet and started feeling around; hopefully I could find a rode. (Hey, it is not as if I could get more lost!)

Finally, (after what I thought were hours of endless falling and scraping myself up) I came across a rode.

Right or left?

When things never go right, go left! Left it is.

I turned left and started heading in that direction. There were nothing but woods on either sides of the woods as far as I could tell.

I was starting to get scared. Where was I? How did I get here? And… who am I? (JK on the last!)

The most I can remember is that my name is Ellena Phobe Rossi. I have a twin brother named Trevor Mithchel Rossi. We both have beach blond hairs and dark blue eyes along with perfect tan skin.

Our parent's deserted us when were babies, so were just have each other.

My last memory together was when we were at the Grand Haven beach, jumping off the pier and being chased away by life guards.

Good times.

"Hey, miss! What are you doing out here at one am?" a voice demanded form behind me. Then I felt a really warm hand on my bare shoulder.

Bare! My hands flew to my body to make sure that I had clothing. Thank God! I was wearing baggy sweats and a tank top.

"Excuse me, can you not speak?" the same male voice asked.

"Calm down!" I yelled, straining my eyes to see. Nothing… I could see absolutely nothing. "I don't even know where I am."

"What do you mean? Your in La Push, Washington. Who are you?!"

"Ellena, why?" I yelled. This guy was kind of pissing me off.

"Stop yelling. Your going to wake someone up."

Okay, that sounded really wrong. My eyes widened as I prepared to scream.

Rapist! Jesus! Why does this always happen to me?

"Oh, Jesus! That's not what I meant!" the guy whispered, putting his hand over my mouth. This was not looking good. I bit his hand and he let go instantly.

"What the hell do you want!?" I yelled at him.

"Collin, who are you talking to?" another male voice came from the woods.

'Sam, I found this," 'Collin' (as I assumed) paused before continuing, "girl walking along side of the road. She didn't know where she was. Maybe she's sick in the head."

I spat in the direction where I heard 'Collins' voice coming from followed by and "Ew, what the hell was that for!"

I laughed and was joined by another.

"What did you do to her? " the new voice asked.

"He was trying to rape me," I replied for myself, " I think," I added.

"I was not! Sam, don't believe her!" Collin cried.

I felt a warm arm around my shoulders.

"Um… no," I said, pulling away.

The town boys laughed.

"Okay, so I'm guessing that the rapist is Collin and the other is Sam," I guessed aloud, wanting to make sure.

"Yeah," Sam said, "and you are?"

"Ellena Rossi. I live in Michigan and I have no clue how I got here in… Washington."

"You mean your not a tourist?" Collin asked.

"No, the last thing I remember is…" I thought over that again. The memory of the intruders came rushing back. "There were people breaking into my apartment. I tried calling the police, but one of the thugs grabbed me. I then felt a sharp pain in my stomach and then I passed out," I gasped.

"Then you woke up here?" Sam guessed.

I simply nodded my head, hoping he would see.

I sank down to the ground and sobbed. What happened to Trevor?

Oh

My

God.

This is not good!

I felt the ground being taken away form underneath me. My eyes remained close though.

"What are we going to do with her?" Collin asked Sam.

"Call Edward and tell him that we are coming over and we have a guest," Sam commanded.

Was his some sort of cult? Gang? People don't usually listen to others like that…

I didn't care much. I needed to call my brother.

_ Da da da! What will happen next? _

_ R & R PLEASE!!_


	3. The Waken

**Chapter Three**

**The Waken**

'Trevor,' I thought. You see, my twin and I are.. different. We have a telepathic link between us, but no one knows… yet.

Nothing. Shit!

'Trevor, can you hear me?' I asked, trying again.

Silence.

"She has a twin brother," a velvety voice said from beside me. I felt cool hands against my head. I instantly got a headache and the hands disappeared.

I thought about what was going on at my house before 'they' came and ruined my life.

"She does live in Michigan. The story she gave you was true," the velvety voice continued.

What was going on?

"How is that possible?" Sam asked.

"Good question, but you, of all people, should know that anything is possible" the velvety voice said, then laughed.

"What?" Sam demanded.

"She is referring to me as 'velvety voice'," the velvety voice responded. That confused me. How would it know?

"So that means she's coming to?" a male voice I didn't recognize asked.

The velvety voice ignored him and answered my question. "Because I can read minds."

Okay… no need to freak. You can do that with Trevor.

Trevor. I hope he's okay…

"She's worried about her brother because-"

DON'T SAY ANOTHER DAMN WORD VELVETY VOICE! I shouted as loud as I could in my head.

"Alright, and its Edward by the way."

I finally opened my eyes, but the light was so bright.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled as the lights were dimmed.

It took me a minuet, but my eyes finally adjusted to the light. The first thing I saw was a pale face… handsome I guess, but nothing compared to… (we'll see latter!) This must be Edward.

"Yup," he said, grinning. "We got a smart cookie here!"

Then I noticed five (huge) guys standing in the corner, staring at me intently. They all could have been brother's. Ta;;, dark, and… that's it. Well, they looked well built. Don't they know that steroids are bad?

Edward laughed and I realized that my thoughts weren't safe anymore.

He laughed again, but his eyes flickered over to one of the boys on steroids. I looked to see which one.

He had to have been the best looking of them all.

"Hey, I'm Paul," the guy said, after he was done drooling over me. Creep.

Edward laughed again.

"Yes, yes he did," Edward said to some unspoken thought.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" one on the guys on steroids asked. I recognized his voice as Sam.

"Yeah, actually, I know all about it," I said truefully.

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked confused.

I ignored him, looking at Sam.

"Well, okay. Paul, take it away," Sam said, gesturing to me.

"I don't want to tell her yet," Paul sighed, running a hand through his (black) hair.

"Olay, then I'll tell her about my family," Edward sighed.

"No," Paul growled. I looked at him strangely and he blushed. For some odd reason, I was feeling a pull towards this guy on steroids.

Edward laughed again.

"Is it always this annoying?" I wondered aloud.

"You get used to it," Paul snickered.

"Says the one on steroids," I whispered to myself, thinking no one but me could hear, but everyone else in the room tensed up and looked at Paul.

Paul laughed at my assumption and pulled me into an (unexpected) hug.

"Uh, okay," I said confused, but hugged him back anyway. It felt right.

"I don't get it, we don't look like we're on steroids," a guy mumbled. I recognized him as Collin.

"Says the rapist," I retorted, pulling away from Paul, but he put his arm around my waist. You would believe how wonderful that felt.

"What did you do Collin?" Paul growled, shaking.

I looked up at him confused, but I placed a hand on his (perfectly toned) chest and he seemed to melt under my touch.

"Nothing, she's lying!" Collin cried, oblivious to what was going on between Paul and I.

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, but that's when I noticed the mirror on the wall.

What I saw made me gasp (better than screaming.)

I walked away from Paul's grasp and up to the mirror in total disbelief.

Standing in front of it was an eighteen-year-old girl with BROWN hair and SILVER eyes! That was not me, but it was.

"Oh my, that's interesting," Edward mumbled. When the guys on steroids looked at me with a confused expression, Edward explained what was going on.

I continued to stare at the person in the mirror, wondering what happened.

_I personally like the nickname for the pack. What else would she have called them? Creepers? No! This is my story! And the story must go on!_

_R & R PLEASE!_


	4. The Truth

**Chapter Four**

**The Truth**

"What kind of joke is this," I demanded, stomping my foot.

One of the guys on steroids laughed at me and I turned and glared. He held his hands up innocently though. Freak.

"This isn't a joke, Ellena," Edward said. "We're just as confused as you are."

I sighed and sank down onto the ground. Paul sat down next tome and pulled me close to him.

***Time Pass*** 1 Month***

Sam was willing to let me stay in his house (he would not let me stay at Paul's for as he put it, 'For my own protection) with his wife, Emily. I became close to all of his friends (come to find out, there were more guys on steroids… and a girl, but not Emily.) But come to find out, they weren't on steroids (what it was then, I have no clue) and that it was just something in their genes. BULL!

And Paul… what to say, what to say…

Damn.

He was the most perfect person I have ever met. He is so wonderful to me. My dream guy. (Did I mention that he is perfect?)

He asked me out after a week of knowing me. We went cliff diving…

****Flashback****

_ "Okay, I know you are tough and all, but I am very breakable," I said faintly as I looked over the edge of the tall cliff._

_ Paul laughed at me. (It would be me laughing soon enough)_

_ "Don't you trust me to keep you safe," he mocked, looking offended. _

"_It's not that I don't trust you, its just," I paused, eyeing the choppy water, "I don't want to die this way."_

_ "Ellie," he sighed, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. I wanted to melt at his touch._

_ "Yes, Paul," I mumbled, leaning in toward him, batting my eyelashes. He leaned into me as well until we were just centimeters apart form our lips touching. Just when he was about to kiss me, I pushed him off the cliff side, laughing my ass off… but he was quicker._

_ He grabbed me by my waist and we fell together._

_Me: screaming my ass off._

_Paul: Laughing at me!_

***-__-***

"Ellie, hello, anyone home?" Paul asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

Deciding to take advantage of this (don't ask what because I refuse to answer) I jumped on Paul, straddled him and covered his eyes with one hand and ran my other hand through his hair. Then, I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, teasing him. (Why I was doing this, I do not know…)

"Ellie," he groaned (but in a good and happy way.)

"Yes, Paul?" I teased.

He didn't respond with words, but he used his hands to take both of mine (meaning he was no longer blind:( ) and leaned forward to capture my lips with his.

When I pulled away to catch my breath, I whispered again his neck little things that made him laugh. (just random little things!)

Thankfully, we were house, so we didn't have anyone to come in and interrupt us. (Hmmm… Sam, Collin, or maybe Jacob?)

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Paul asked, holding me to his chest.

"You know that I am," I sighed, rolling my eyes. I was going back to Michigan to find my brother. "My flight leaves first thing in the morning."

"Do you have to go," he asked, pouting. "Please don't leave me," he begged. "I don't want to be left alone with… _Embry._"

I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't do this to me Paul. I need to see that Trevor is safe and you know it."

"Then I need to tell you something," Paul sighed, sounding reluctant.

"And what is that?" I asked curious.

"Promise you won't leave me forever," he pleaded, hugging me closer to him.

"Promise."

Paul took a deep breath.

"Remember when Sam asked if you believed in the supernatural?"

I nodded.

"Well, as you put it," he chuckled, "'the guys on steroids' are actually werewolves."

I looked at him, studying his expression as he studied mine.

"And…"

"And," he continued, "Edward and his family are vampires."

"I know," I said.

"You do?" he asked in disbelief

"Well, just about the vampires," I clarified. "But werewolves, seriously?"

"Well, shape shifters," he explained.

We were silent for a minuet.

"There's something else, isn't there?" I guessed, snuggling closer to him.

"One more thing," he agreed.

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, have you heard of imprinting?" Paul asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Where you put a design into something?"

"No, not that."

I gave him a confused look. "Then what?"

"It's when a werewolf finds his soul mate," he began. "Once she, or she, in Leah's care, sees the one, you feel the gravity shift form the world to her. Nothing else matters, they are the number one priority in your life. Jacob once explained it like the imprinter was seeing the sun for the first time."

"And you're telling this to me because…"

No, I'm not stupid, I just wanted to hear him say it himself.

"Ellena Rossi, you are my imprint," Paul said, gazing into my eyes.


	5. Misadventures

**Chapter Five**

I was on the plane, trying to enjoy my ride, but it was a fail. The guy sitting next to me was probably about thirty three (balding!) which is cool and all, but he couldn't keep his hands off of me and it was really starting to piss me off. I kept on fingering the pepper spray in my purse, but it never went far enough.

I didn't realize that someone was speaking over the speakers until I saw the seat belt symbol light up, not like it mattered for me because I never took it off during the fight because if I did, there would probably be a dead man sitting next to me.

As soon as I got off the plane and had my baggage in hand, I called for a taxi and one pulled up right away. I gave him the address to Trevor and my apartment and we were off.

I zoned out on the way there, thinking about Paul. I already missed him… a lot. I was thinking about what plans we had fro when I got back. No, I was just thinking about our reunion.

"Miss, we're here," the cabbie said to me, turning around and grinned at me, showing a mouth full of rotting teeth. "The money," he said, holding his hand out, "and possibly your number."

I rolled my eyes and just handed over the money not asking for any change back and got out of the cab. I sighed as I saw the very familiar apartment building. There was still a chance.

I walked in and smiled at the apartments' manager and headed up to mine and Trevor's apartment. I knocked on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a young womans voice said, coming closer to the door. I wasn't aware that Trevor had a girlfriend, but then again, he doesn't know I have a boyfriend. The door swung open and there was a red head girl about the age of nineteen. Trevor wasn't a fan of these types. "Look, I'm not buying anything from you so you shouldn't waste your time."

I looked at her with an amused expression. "No, I'm looking for someone by the name of Trevor Rossi. You know him?"

Just by looking at the black look on her face, I could tell she had no clue who I was talking about.

"You know what. Im sorry for disturbing you. I'll just be leaving now," I said weakly, turing around and headed out of the building, feeling as if I was falling apart.


End file.
